Eternal
by Citizen Seven
Summary: At sixteen, after the defeat of Voldemort and the response from the ministry, Harry moves on. With no friends left to stand at his side he heads to America. If he only knew what waited was more than a little out of this world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Title:

(From the journal of Harry Potter)

The date doesn't matter. My name is Harry Potter; and if your reading this than you've either stolen this journal, or I've-as my near crazed mentor would say- passed on to the next great adventure. If your of my world congratulations if your a muggle, mundane, non-magic, normie, the average joe, you've stumbled across of the most well kept of secrets. Now moving on because I don't care to explain further. The war has been hard, Ron has been in his nightmare filled coma for months and Hermione-Hermione is within our grasp but beyond our reach. Their pain lays before my feet; I will end this. I have to end this. May whatever higher power exists understand that now I do only what I believe necessary.

"Do you see now, Harry? See what your constant refusal and defiance has wrought?" Voldemort asked as he gestured to the rubble of Hogsmeade as well as the broken blooded bodies that lay amongst the heap around them; the blaze dowsed by the heavy rain. "If you had just headed my words and stood beside me your friends wouldn't be-fried." he chuckled and the two hundred and fifty some odd death eaters behind him laughed uproariously until the pale red eyed snake faced man shot a crimson light from his wand over his shoulder and ignited one of his followers whom squealed in pain as he ran about flailing his arms and screaming in pain.

Harry grimaced at the memory of Ron, "I don't care anymore Tom. I just don't, if you'd left me alone; I'd have given you the same courtesy." Truly he would have to, of his friends only a handful had survived until then, Voldemort had been destroying everything little by little; Diagon Alley was all but destroyed only Eyelops Owl Emporium, mainly because Susanne Eyelop had taken the mark and Gringotts survived. He didn't want to keep fighting anymore; he just wanted everything to be done. Thunder like never before flashed from cloud to cloud its light rippling from the falling rain; under any other circumstance Harry would've found the sight beautiful.

He shook his head sending his black peppered, gray hair into his eyes, "There's a reason I'm alone Tom." Clapping his hands together he slammed his hands into the ground sending it quaking and forcing the charred broken rubble into the ground and leaving it flat.

"Yes, your friends aren't here are they, have they finally given up? I'll admit i never thought the fools would but apparently the battle at the ministry showed them their error" he gestured at the flat earth with a smile. "Not even your alchemy capable as it is; was able to give you more than a pyrrhic victory."

He was right, only the bottom three floors of the ministry remained; but he knew they were already coming this way, at least if Marcus Honeyduke had gotten away and since the ministry debacle his support had all but vanished. "Maybe Tom, hell man I'll let you have Europe uncontested if you'd just leave me and mine alone. Screw the prophecy."

"There's only one problem with that Harry; my death eater's want your head and when it's all done no one will dare get in my way." He waved his hand and his black cloak swirled behind him. "On the other hand, should you hand me Cassius Potter's stone, I'll garuntee your request." he smiled and showed his oddly white teeth which looked even odder considering his nose was a pair of slits.

"I couldn't if I wanted to; I don't have it, and I don't know where to find it." He grinned right back at the man who'd terrorized him for so long. The stone wasn't where his ancestor had left it and Harry had no intention of looking, immortality at that cost wasn't worth it. "So I guess one of us wont be walking away from this. Still should I win I'd prefer not to be shot in the back or the front for that matter."

"So your agreeing to not run should you start to lose and if you win you want my followers to let you walk free...agreed." He snapped his fingers and the Death Eater's surrounded them each raising their wand.

"On magic itself I swear, the master's word binds me." they chanted and a golden glow spilled out.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed as soon as the light diminished and Harry had never been so glad that the spell couldn't be done silently as he threw himself out of the way clapping his hand and pressed them to the ground as he slid to a stop. Shards of stone leapt free from the ground and Voldemort just side stepped them letting them impact the shield the Death Eater's had erected.

"You never did understand why I didn't need the circles did you? Or how I got the drop on Lestrange." Harry grinned; three month's previous he'd been captured and he was forced to break the first of the three edicts of his families runic alchemy. Thou shalt not summon the truth; but after eight days of having his magic bound; eight days of being sliced, diced, burned, skinned, stabbed and an assortment of other tortures he'd had enough.

Voldemort was overconfident like always and bound his magic thinking it would be enough. Sure for most it would've been but Harry knew the sixty eighth teaching had a way around that. So with his own blood which was flooded with magic even with his bound and rusted his shackles while his tormentors were out of the room. Breaking himself free he - with a mixture of blood and rust-drew the circle activating it as soon as they were all in the room frantically searching for their 'lost' prisoner he activated it.

An eye opened beneath their feet sucking them and him into it where he floated watching thousands of images and sounds fly by before he was dropped into a room of pure white. Before him sat a figure of pure white his near florescent teeth his only feature. Than he spoke in one of the eeriest voice's imaginable.

"Harry Potter, you've paid for your knowledge with the lives of others. Yet your price for entrance must still be paid." with a snap of his fingers the majority of the black from Harry's raven locks flooded away leaving only a smattering of specks left his hair. "Enjoy." and suddenly he was back where he started surrounded by a series of mutilated corpses. Hearing the dungeon door squeak as it opened Harry freaked and slammed his hands together and pressed them to the wall causing it to explode outward and Harry ran.

To that day he was sure that they didn't know quite how he escaped.

Whipping his wand from his pocket Harry slashed downward sending an arc of flame toward his enemy and when Voldemort waved his wand sending it to his side Harry dropped his wand and clapped dropping to the ground and sending piles of earth drenched in flames at Voldemort from behind.

Voldemort weaved through the flaming bullets and stared at Harry, "What's going on! I had thought you'd managed to prepare a circle without my knowledge. What have you done?"

Bringing his arms up he clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground, in a flashing of bright blue arcs of electricity a series of spearheads shot from the ground just in front of the shocked still Voldemort and impaled him through his chest. Gasping he raised his was and a mess of fireballs launched toward Harry.

Launching himself to the side Harry rolled himself to his feet slapped his hands together and to the ground again forcing spears from the ground toward his enemy. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him" Harry said. While the snake faced man managed to stumble his way out of the spears path it didnt stop him from losing his footing and he tumbled to the ground.

"Born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not …" Rushing forward he kicked the wand from the pale hand that held it and clapped again forcing the earth to encase the hands and legs of Voldemort.

"and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" Cocking back his fist he struck the man who'd caused him so much pain throughout his life across the jaw which loosed a satisfying 'crack' to his ears. As Voldemort groaned in pain his eyes still locked on to Harry's green eyes. "Thats the prophecy that you'd tried so hard to get and this" he gestured to the spikes and the ground that had swallowed his enemies limbs, "is the power you knew not. My families magic, the runic gate alchemy."

By this time the Death Eaters noticed the lack of their leader's presence and several had apparated out. "Did you know tommy, that your horcrux's are some morons attempts to mimic my family magics darkest secret?" Flopping down beside Voldemort Harry watched as some of the Death Eaters drew closer the order member they'd been fighting downed for some reason or another.

"Unlike Flamel who used however much magic and potions and blood my families alchemy use none of that, we use souls, souls taken by ripping it from those around us and forming them into something solid." Voldemort began to gurgle violently and Harry slapped him across the face. Pressing his hands together he dropped them to the ground forcing six walls less than ten feet away to move skyward from the uneven ground.

"It was called barbaric after one of my ancestors created one, taking the lives of a small hamlet in Eastern Europe in the sixteen hundreds." Harry snorted, it was an accident, each and every one of the residents was diseased and he was trying to cure them, instead they all fell, their soul ripped from their body and formed into a crimson stone. Three days later he was captured by the ministry and thrown through the veil only he walked back out and they found out about the stone. Upon failing to confiscate it and his escape, they declared the making of it illegal, two years later they caught him again. When they didn't find the stone they threw him through the veil again, ending the life of Samuel Edmund Potter. For the next five generations the ministry watched the Potter line looking for any sign of the stone.

"Still I guess none of this matters. You wanted the knowledge to live forever? I just told you, but in this war you've taken to many lives and destroyed so many more." Rolling into a crouch he set about drawing a circle around the pale mans twitching form.

Several pops echoed around and Harry frowned as he saw scrimegor hanging back staring slack jawed at the sea of death eaters. He knew he had to end it before they got any closer. Striking his hand together he pressed them to the ground and as the earth shifted and red light strobed into existence and from the look on Voldemorts face he knew what was going on.

Just as before the eye snapped open and lashed out with multiple ink like tentacles lashed out wrapping about both himself and Voldemort; hauling them in. Unlike before Harry didn't struggle and allowed himself to be deconstructed his eyes closed as his chest faded away and when he opened them again he was before the white figure with grey peppered black hair and pearly white teeth.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Using the gate to do your dirty work huh? Well, it's time you pay the price." The figure waved his hand and before his eyes everything grew darker and darker. "You know Harry, you should remember there's always an exchange. Oh and this is yours." he pressed something into his hand as he heard the gate swing open and himself begin to deconstruct again. A searing pain passed through his palm and he loosed a near feral scream and as he felt his feat again he could tell he out of balance.

A hard burning sensation scorched his eyes and he could feel tears leak from his eyes and than scrimeger spoke. "Journeyman Alchemist Harry Potter of the Potter line, you are to raise your hands into the air and do not attempt to create a circle as the Aurors take you in to custody." Harry blinked furiously and slowly the world came into focus, before his feet was the mutilated corpse of Tom Marvolo Riddle and around them standing amongst the multitude of corpses that made up the Death Eaters was a wall of aurors led by scrimeger.

Harry sighed, he knew there was a good chance this was coming, the prophet had begun bombing him every chance they got with the knowledge of the prophecy. Every death in the last few months had been attributed to him and the public became more restless with each passing day. Scrimiger was no doubt planning on using Voldemorts demise to hold his position in the ministry.

The prophet ever the ministries mouth piece had already begun to speculate on his abilities and the prophecy. For as they put it if he were truly Voldemorts equal than it could mean his power was just as evil as the monster he fought against. As such the wizarding world rallied behind that cry and he'd heard rumors that as soon as Voldemort was gone than they'd detain him for the greater good.

"With the charges being the deaths of the people at my feet?" At the minister's nod Harry shook his head; "No."

A soft intake of breath met his single word and he could see the auror's slowly raise their wands. "Resisting arrest is the wrong way to go with this Potter!" Scrimegeor roared his own wand held at the ready.

Harry looked to the crown and grinned; not a single one of them looked ready to respond at a moments notice, in fact they all stood stock still and ramrod straight. He could remove them all like he'd just done to Voldemort and his goons in one move that'd leave them guessing; but he didn't want to risk the being's ire, and remove the leniency he'd been shown with the return of his sight but with a well placed palm they'd all fall.

"Minister, you should know better; I'm damn sure I can level your group or at least ninety five percent of them before they'd put me down." Shrugging he rubbed his hands together and clapped; he pressed his hands down into the loose soil, grabbed his wand and spun as he rose disaparrating with near silent 'pop'.

He reappeared amongst the remains of Diagon Alley and sprinted forward knowing full well that it was going to be one of the first place's the auror's would check right after Hogwarts. Those who once inhabited knocturne now milled about the ruined street their ware's displayed with pride; everything from Doxy's and their droppings to human fingers and Veela hearts. Harry veered to the side to avoid a centaur wearing a pink t-shirt and a diadem of all things and struck a hag peddling nail clippings knocking her tray to the ground.

He didn't even spare her a backwards glance as he rushed up the white marble steps; passed the once magnificent pillars long since reduced to shambles and into the hallowed halls of Gringotts. His footsteps echoed through the entrance halls and he stopped in the center; waiting. Mentally Harry counted down from ten and by four he was at the business end of nine spears held by nine angry snarling goblins. "Harry Potter for Deputy Accounts Coordinator Slickwhip." he intoned; nervously he pressed his hands together behind back, just in case. He'd learned long ago just in case was enough to save lives and with the state of affairs he wasn't willing to risk his.

"Mr. Potter are we to assume that you've equalized your affairs? For as we've told you; you are not welcome among these halls while you drag your cloud of death behind you." A goblin wearing a very snazzy pinstrip suit and wing tip shoe's stated waving aside some of the spear keepers.

"The self proclaimed lord has fallen to the truth," Harry said with a shrug and was answered by a series of smiles their pinpoint glinting in the low light.

"Yes, they always seem to, but what truth?" He murmurred to himself before continuing with a shrug. Follow me." the goblin said and with a snap of his fingers the guards raised their weapons and backed away. The armed guards escorted them through the hall and past a satin rope with the sign "Employee's Only" printed in large loopy letters, down two flights of stairs until they came to a large door which looked to be made completely of stone.

"Slickwhip awaits within." Pinstripe said motioning to the door; despite his words they didn't move a single inch holding Harry in front of the door. Easing through it he was met with the thick stench of stewed eggplant and raw meat, Slickwhip sat behind an ornate granite desk his heavy set form leaning back as he picked his teeth with what looked to be a femur ground down to a needle like point on one end. Behind him hanging on the wall was the only gleaming thing in the room, a morning star set atop a metal staff.

"Mr. Potter, may I on the behalf of the Goblin Nation congratulate you on your conquest, I hope his blood ran well." Slickwhip said leaning forward and folding his hands on his desk. Though he seemed almost sad where upon looking at Harry's hands to find not a single drop of blood.

"Well enough, Slickwhip; though it seems my victory wasn't in my best interests. The minister's decided that I need to be-detained and as such, I will be taking all the personal items in my vault." Harry stared straight into the chubby Goblin's eyes knowing full well that Goblins found that to be a threat and watched Slickwhip grimace and bare his teeth.

"About that Mr. Potter, several of the personal items in your esteemed families vault belong to the goblin nation. We must ask you return them if you are to leave Gringott's" Pulling a drawer open he pulled a long list and slid it over in front of Harry.

Three feet of items lay before him; ranging from iron maces to ornate cuff's and more than a few casting staffs. Of course none of them ended up working silver being the horrible medium for the average magic user. Still...

"You want this back? Done and I'll leave all the Galleons, Sickle's, and knut's behind for Gringott's if I can get a set a dozen foot long daggers that the goblins will never lay claim to again." he said. With the stunned look on Slickwhip's face Harry wasn't sure it was going to work and when the goblin swung his head so hard his long nose whistled he frowned.

His lower jaw stuck out as he squinted his eyes,-something Harry found every goblin who was trying to intimidate did, "My apologies, Mr. Potter but I'm afraid such a request isn't within my power to grant. The item's in your vault that belong to the goblin Nation and Gringott's are not something to be bartered with."

Harry snorted and glared at the short portly being in front of him, "than get me someone who does have the power. As for the pieces made by the goblins, until there back in your hands they're mine to barter with." To make his point he slammed his fist into the desk and nearly jumped as a pair of fists that could easily pass for Harry's own on the two corners of the desk nearest to Harry.

Slickwhip pushed away from the desk and pulled his morning star from the wall; baring his teeth all the while. "Such a show of force was unnecessary Mr. Potter! Or did you wish to challenge Slickwhip Commander of the lower guard and keeper of the vaults of blood?" He spat rolling his r's in his anger.

Breathing deep, Harry watched as everything before his eyes slowed to near nothing, the first and only benefit he'd gained from occlumency; meant to be used to shore up ones defenses. Not that the mental arts did anything to keep Voldemort from his mind but for the moments like these it worked wonders.

Running through the facts he knew about goblins: One, goblins magic came from the gold they possessed which is why they were loathe to be lost to any of it, Two, blunt honesty was what they preferred which is why they hated wizards, Three, if threatened they return the favor and will issue a challenge. Backing down meant losing both in pride and negotiations for the goblins. Clapping quickly he pressed his palms to the stone desk as time returned to real time.

The stone flowed in and pointed a spear point at every forward angle at the goblin, "Check yourself Slickwhip, I've no need to deal with your fowl temper and would just as quickly to be rid of it as your head." With a grunt the goblin dropped his weapon and tilted his back his hands clenched at his side.

"Now if you've not the clout to make a deal get me someone who will." With a short nod the goblin rushed from the room and Harry returned his lance's to the desk they came from. Pushing his seat back onto its back legs and propped his legs up on the desk knocking a container of quills to the floor.

Fifteen minutes and Harry thinking he'd just been ignored later the door squeaked open and Slickwhip sauntered in behind a thin goblin with a shorter nose but a long beard. "Mr. Potter this is Elder Roughspire keeper of the gilded bonds." he bowed as he backed from the room as the elder took in the room his eyebrow rose at Harry's position and the quills on the floor. His shuffling steps took him around to Slickwhips seat and upon dropping down he knocked Harry's feet from their perch with a wave of his hand.

"An interesting proposal which you offered us Harry Potter. However, tell me, what does the Final Alchemist need with goblin made daggers?" his voice came out as a wheeze telling Harry he hadn't used it in quite some time as the truly older goblins were want. Not only that but Harry didn't miss the subtle jab that came with his title. If he weren't so certain that the ruder the goblin the greater his reach he might have done more that shrug.

Harry waved a hand, "Does it matter why I want your craftsmanship? Do we have a deal or not?"

A snap crackle pop issued as the elder shook his head, "No. Now if we're done return the items to the goblin nation, take your things and leave our establishment." He stood wheezing and made for the door.

"Than I'll up my offer Elder. The gold, your other works and any books pertaining to wandcraft and lore." The elder stopped mid-step; his head swiveled nearly hundred eighty degrees and stared at his as if his face had grown several more.

"That- changes things considerably." he spoke slowly and turned to fully face him. "On the condition you keep these dozen from the nations records." he said delicately.

"No, you'll write them on the columns of gold you use as records for all to see. I'm trading something that will benefit your race and you'll honor that by writing down in turn the fact that these blades are for those of my line and are never to be kept within the walls of goblins without contacting one of mine to return it."

Roughspire seemed to be hemming and hawing over the decision but he set his face and gave a hard nod. "Your blades will be ready in a weeks time Mr. Potter."

"I leave today Roughspire." Harry said with a frown.

The elder scowled, summoning two long quills which looked to be from an eagle owl from the floor and as it reach his hand it glowed with an orange light. "These are Flicker Quills-never meant to be written with- when two are bound together as these two; the quills will swap places." he loosed a set of hard coughs sending a mixture of blood and spittle flew from his mouth spattering across the desk and continued as he wiped his mouth.

"You're items will be packed and magic will connect the crates with the quill. When activated, it the one on our end is activated it will switch with the one you placed in your new residence."

Harry gave a nod, "I remind you, you who walk with coal within, my itemized list best match up. Or..." Harry repeated his previous actions with Slickwhip only this time the desk simply crumbled away. He didn't wait for a reply and in a single motion rose from his seat and strode through the door; bypassing the waiting guards he walked from Gringotts; to find him nose to nose with the minister once more.

Congregating around him were a dozen aurors wands already drawn and their faces set in a foreboding grimace. Amongst the crowd of alley goers the non-humans had fled leaving shopkeepers and shoppers alike staring on in surprise and almost out of site was what remained of the Order; led by Molly Weasley's frump frame beside her stood Percy and the twins who all glared at him. Harry grimaced this not being exactly what he imagined.

"Mr. Potter, how convienient. Dawlish I believe you owe me half of your next payout. Stun him." Half a dozen red jets of light sped the short distance between the half crescent of aurors and Harry just to splash harmlessly on the marble stairs of Gringotts.

With a sweeping kick that brought the auror flanking the minister's right side; Harry popped to his feet and pulled the minister to him to use as a shield. "Minister, did you know the streets of diagon and knocturne are composed of granite, carbon, lead and dozens of other minerals and metals?" he said the a pleasant tone as he pulled a golden coin from his pocket which depicted a perfect replica of his face on one side.

"Used to be these streets were made of gold and gems alike, but, a master alchemist the Ministry shorted when it came to paying their dues reverted it to these cobbled bits of dust. Lets see how the people react when the reverse happens." He dropped the coin which upon striking the ground sparked with a scarlet lightning and the ground began to shift to gold. "See now minister, where do you think that confunded muggle Baum I think got his yellow brick road from?"

The crowds were blasting the ground and piling their spoils beside them until others; like the braver if not the lazier beings they were shoved the gold into a sack and attempted to run. It cascaded from there; soon screams filled the alley more than the gold ever would, body parts were scattered, bats made of bogeys flew about tormenting the masses, "See here Potter!-" Scrimageor cried before dropping to the ground like a puppet with his strings cut.

Staring at all the wands still aimed at him Harry, quirked his mouth, "you know thats pure gold right?" he pointed at the stones that flew about behind them.

"We're aware Mr. Potter. Now please surrender your wand." Dawlish stated.

"I just ended the war, transformed a street of stone to gold, what makes you think that you've a chance even with your numbers? There's definitely not enough of you." To prove his point he raised his hands up just as his right shoe arced with red lightning. The gold beneath his foot shot out in a wave knocking the surprised auror's to the ground. Which left only the Weasleys, at first he thought he could talk to them, make them see it wasn't his fault. The look on their faces said they were far from interested in listening to him, save for the twins whose glares had shifted ever so slightly much like their wands and after mouthing 'sorry' a pair of bright lights flashed between them and the two dropped to the ground.

The twins sudden attack of each other set their mother into motion, a sickly yellow spell hurtled from her wand followed by Percy's brown jet of light. He sped forward rolling below and spinning on one like much like a top through the stunners the Weasely's threw and slid himself behind a cart to shield himself from a rotten purple that'd leapt toward him. "You know what, I'm done!" Rising he spun and pushed as much power as he could into it ripping through the Auror's hastily erected wards resulting in not only Harry's disappearance but a minor shockwave passing through the area. He'd little doubt that the wards that remained about Diagon were in tatters and those were the ones that remained.

Upon landing he staggered onto the steps of 12 Grimauld place and all but fell through the door as it opened. He blinked rapidly, pressing himself against the closed door. Shaking his head, he strode into the parlor where dozens of books lay scattered about the tables along with: A number of half finished transmutation circles, mustard spattered notes, the stuffed form of Kreacher holding a trio of candles between his gnarled fingers -killed after he'd burned hedwigs fallen form-.

Stepping into the center of the sitting room he froze as a red circle flooded through the room the runes within the outer circle and inner moving about much like a lock. Stepping back Harry slung himself behind the overstuffed armchair that Hagrid had preferred before his passing and peeked around it palms together. As the runes drew to a stop red light surged upwards and from the center of the floor rose a cat, an Egyptian blue Mao by the looks of it and hanging from its collar a stone of blood red.

For a moment it stared at him and he stared back daring it to do anything whatsoever he didn't like. Than its form twisted and grew, limbs extended hair disappeared. Finally it stood there as a teenage girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "I suppose your my new master than? Master James said you'd come just like father said he'd come."

Raising himself up, Harry kept his palms together, "you must be Penny." He fidgeted as she nodded and looked him over with an appraising eye. Before he could say another word a loud blasting sound came from the front door and silently he cursed himself. "Well penny, I suggest you help me pack."

For the next few minutes he was a whir of movement sweeping his wand this way that, summoning and shrinking one room after another leaving only the corpses of the houselves behind as he went. In the end he held a single suitcase filled with dozens more shrunken cases identical to the one he held. In his other hand he held the blood red stone. At his side was Penny, however she was no longer human, instead a typical looking Dalmatian had taken her place. The wards faltered as they twisted vanishing as quickly as he'd come leaving the intruders nothing to find save a stuffed elf who held three candle in one hand and flipped them the bird with the other.

An hour and multiple notice me not charms later found Harry seated in first class with Penny, though why she wasn't human he didn't know , thrusting the thought to the side as a question for another time, as they soared through the air on the soonest departing flight towards America. To be more exact, Metropolis, Kansas.

End.

Authors note: Feel free to flame, mind you I wont really care to much as thats my right as an author just like criticizing is your right as a reader. That said I'll read what you write.

On another note, I've the next chapter of Adamant Son complete, maybe a few more than that but it still feels wrong to post it. I find myself unsure more now than ever before.

See any mistakes please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

First let me say you are all awesome. In just a few days I've managed to up the reviews on Eternal to those on Adamant Son and nearly match it in follows and favorites.

Standard Disclaimers apply

Eternal

Chapter 2

From the journal of Harry Potter:

If you should find this, be you magical, in which case you should know that I likely despise you, or a muggle, sorry, mundane and should know, you've stumbled onto one of the worst kept secrets in the world. There are many times you doubt yourself, you should, if you don't than your not going to get very far. However, the time to doubt yourself ends when you begin making decisions, know this: I regret nothing, not leading my friends into the ambush that took their future from them, not leaving magical Britain possibly Britain itself in major crisis due to the goblins learning wand-craft, and definitely not ripping the souls from tom and at least the majority of his butt buddies and turning them into a stone that I can use to literally change the world around me. I don't, why? Because, it's the past and regrets do me no good, that said, its not always true. From this point on though, I have to cease to be.

Something was wrong, Harry knew it as soon as he stepped off the plane and into the terminal in Metropolis. Not that the large men milling about watching him weren't a great clue, or the numerous women at the bar just winking at him. He dropped a hand onto Penny's head as a mouse like man approached them wearing a cloud of authority over his tattered brown business suit.

Lowering bag to the ground, which Penny immediately stood over, he turned to the man a small smile playing across his lips. "Can I help you?"

Just like that the mans focused look dropped away and the men in black converged, each drawing a firearm from their sides and training them on him. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that the guns were magical in nature from the way the runes on the sides of the barrel caught the light. As good as he knew he was, to the best of his knowledge he wasn't completely immortal.

If there was one thing that was fortuitous it would have to be the muggles didn't seem to notice the confrontation at all. The americans were far more adept at this than the aurors back home, what with their, make a mess now, obliviate later view on things, he mused.

"Please step this way Mr. Potter." The mouse man said seemingly regaining his pluck, as he gestured to one of the columns, "your," he paused to adjust his glasses, the pair of thick square frames somehow only drawing attention to his ears in the process. "your creature, can remain here."

Harry didn't know what to think, the man before his was obviously unsure of himself, likely never having any power. Still, how did they hear about Voldemort's fall so quickly? No doubt someone in their ministry or government had heard but sharing that information with Metropolis wasn't likely. Especially since he'd never once during the flight or plane change did he give out his name.

So it took them that long to get to him otherwise they would have picked him up when he changed planes in Virginia. Which meant something had changed in the last four hours. The only question is what.

"I'll give you one thing, your certainly well informed," Harry said after a moment than with a sigh he shrugged. "I was going to come to you guys anyway. Still, Penny's coming with me." In agreement Penny barked and lifted the back into her jaws.

Pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose the man eyed the two before snapping his fingers. The majority of the guns were lowered as he turned and wandered through the pillar and Harry followed after, he found himself in a room that was easily a hundred times the size of the pillar and to his right was the mouse man holding a silver tray. Penny and four of the guards joined a moment later.

"Your wand." He wheezed and reluctantly Harry pulled the wand from his pocket and settled it onto the tray. It was than the room began to corkscrew as they descended the tray vanishing from the mans hands in the mean time and Harry shoved his hands into his pockets pulling the two paper circles he kept on him free.

"Alchemist." One of the guards hissed, pulling his gun from its holster and leveling it at Harry all over again.

"Sinjin, holster your weapon, this isn't a surprising turn of events." The man ground out before turning his attention to Harry, ignoring the fact the man hadn't lowered his gun. "Mr. Potter, it's no surprise to us of your station, however you must understand, alchemy isn't looked favorably upon here in America, mainly due to the vast majority of our magical population being religious in nature they view it as something their deities frown on."

Before Harry could even begin asking how that of all things was his problem the man continued. "However that is not what brought us here today. You've entered U.S. territory without any form of identification. So you've two choices."

He moved to the middle of the room where a desk sprouted up from the floor, complete with a name plate which read, Shawn Dunham BMA. Harry mentally shrugged, he'd still call him the mouse man in his mind. From the top drawer he produced two files, one manilla one red and stamped classified.

"The first is prison for breaking the ICW's treaty of 1818 for a interment of no less than fifteen years in the most heavily warded prison within the nation." He said pushing the first file forward tapping it twice. The folder shimmered as a circle formed above it before cracking and fluttered open. Within wasn't what Harry was expecting: His picture was on the inside of the folder, opposite it was a name assuredly not his along with a series of details ranging from his birthday which wasn't his to his favorite foods.

"This denotes Hadrian James Black, son of well known mass murderer Sirius Black. It will be the information the public see's when we announce your capture after you attempted to commit a major act of terrorism." He explained at Harry's curious expression. Penny began growling her canines bared for all to see and Harry did nothing to stop her.

Sliding the other folder forward he waved a hand above it allowing a indigo circle to form above it. "The second option is you become one of our operatives acting domestically, you'll be charged with duties ranging from protection detail and inspections to ones of military importance. As such your own government will never know you chose America."

"What'll it be Mr. Potter?" Dunham asked "Prisoner or soldier?"

Between the events of the last few days, the few hours of sleep Harry had managed on the plane, all he wanted to do was reach over and knocked the confident smile that'd worked its way onto the mans face, from it. Neither of the options were something he'd do not after all the shite the ministry had put him through. Still an idea began forming in his head and with a grin he laid a hand on Penny's head. "I could always run, just head somewhere else, its not like your goons could stop me." He mused aloud.

The reaction was nearly instantaneous, two guns were trained on him and Harry could hear the other two whispering the incantations under their breaths, the preparation of a major binding curse if he remembered right.

"Or, as a representative of Magical Britain unless i've been banished of course, I still hold the title Duke amongst her Majesties courts." He raised an eyebrow as the mouse man winced. It was obvious he knew about that particular option and had hoped Harry hadn't. If it had been six months prior he probably wouldn't have, not that he had that strong of a tie but it was there. "In which case, I'd like to apply for citizenship under the magical asylum act from last year. I believe that it would be the United States honor to have one of my stature counted amongst your ranks."

From the second drawer the mouse man pulled a considerably smaller file and dropped it on to the table. "Should you choose this course of action, the American representative of the ICW could do no more than deny your place within the U.S. you'd be provided with no protective measure beyond that you realize." He almost sounded as if he were begging for him to reconsider.

Penny loosed a bark that sounded at least to Harry like laughter. "That's fine, no muggleborn knows about my positions enough to think to search the internet and none of the purebloods know how to turn a computer on let alone operate it without it blowing up."

Dunham nodded and the files that'd become nothing more than clutter vanished from his desktop. "As you request your lordship." He snapped to his feet and stalked from the room pausing at the door long enough to speak a final time. "When you've completed your forms you can leave them on the desk. The necessary paperwork will find it's way to you in a matter of days. Watch for paper airplanes." His a sweep of his tattered cloak he vanished from the room.

Turning his attention to the desk Harry's eyebrow began to twitch, no doubt the mouse man had noticed that he'd left no quills, ink or pens of any sort behind as he left. He couldn't help but snort at just how petty the man was, the fact that mouse man may have forgotten was dismissed as quickly as the thought had entered his head; the guy was just to anal not to remember something like that. "Penny."

She shifted amongst a storm of red and white lightning that cascaded across her form, shifting and twisting her body lengthened until she stood upright with a calm face and a tight expression. Short brown hair framed her heart shaped face and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, so much so they put Dumbledores to shame glimmered in the rooms faint light. In seconds she was standing beside him a pen in hand and a dour expression on her face. "I'm not a secretary ya know, I mean, seriously using me to sign paperwork? Your grandfather wouldn't have done something like this." She grumbled even as she scoured the page.

Harry rolled his eyes, apparently Cassius Potter allowed Penny to do more or less as she pleased and never had her do a single thing for him. A fact Harry himself found to be rather unlikely, according to his families history books, Cassius Potter while a good man suffered from a number of vices and was never above sending a servant out to procure whichever one he was gorging himself upon at the time.

"I'm tired Penny, I'm sore, I've still got it. So I'm sure you can understand why I've no wish to be here any longer than I have to be." He snapped.

Penny said nothing, and so for the next little while the only sound came the scraping of Penny's pen across the paper. Finally she slammed the file closed and as she turned reared back letting the pen fly from her finger and pin itself into the wall.

Harry stared at her with no small amount of surprise, as she turned to face him a much happier look plastered across her face. She bounced from foot to foot as she looked about almost as if she were looking for something else to fling across the room, which she found in the convenient form of a pewter duck that sat on mouse mans desk, along with his name plate. She didn't stop until the only thing left intact in the room was the file and them.

"All done!" She giggled while meandering her way toward the door stepping on the broken nameplate as she went and giggled all the harder as it loosed a stiff 'crunch.' Red electricity sparked to life, making its way across her head for a moment and as it stopped the tips of her brown hair had shifted to a deep forest green. She hummed a rhythmless tune as she exited the room and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've gotta wonder, is it to late to shove her in a box?" He groaned before following after.

Deliberate steps took him into the hall and he almost winced at the brightness of the white walls. It confirmed one rumor at least, the americans were paranoid about biological contagions, not that Harry could blame them since the outbreak of Dragon Pox a few years previous that managed to decimate a good portion of the east coasts magical population, he supposed he'd be a bit on the paranoid side to.

'Not that it matters now' he thought a moment later and wrapped his hand all the tighter about the blood colored stone in his pocket. He couldn't get sick if he walked up to a leper and began drinking gallons of their blood. Reaching the end of the hall he found a short pudgy woman who resembled Winnie the Pooh more than a little. She held a slim box in her hands and smiled so deep he'd have sworn the dimples were more along the lines of holes in her cheeks.

"Mr. Potter, its a pleasure, I'm Ms. Rosen." She extended her hand and continued on when Harry didn't take it. "As I'm sure you're aware, at least in part due to your knowledge on the MPAA, that while under its protection you're required to change your name to something that will bring less attention."

Harry for his part hadn't known that, sure he'd planned to use the Magical Political Asylum act to his advantage but he only looked into it enough to know that it would work. Not what it would require after the fact. Still he nodded focusing on not staring at her many wobbling chins.

From beneath her arm she retrieved another file and promptly dropped it and the box. "Oh bother." She muttered as she lowered herself down with a grunt. "We've a decent range of names for you to choose from, a number of them coming from your background so you might be more comfortable with them."

Taking a page from her extended hand Harry very nearly recoiled, the first name on the list was Harrison Dursley. It made him throw up in his mouth a little. After a time of looking the list over with its many revolting and less so names he finally picked the one he found least so.

"Hadrian Peverel. Thats the one."

The woman nodded and flipped to the last place in the file. "Just need your new signature here Mr. Peverel and you can be on your way." She gave a funny hum like laugh.

With a shrug Harry whipped his hand through the air catching the pen Penny had launched at him and scanned over the page. Seeing no hidden clauses or other obvious catches as well as ones not so obvious he scrawled his name across the page and turned a annoyed look at the frumpy woman.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

She nodded sending her golden curls bouncing about her face. She pointed down the hall to the right where silver orbs of light floated near the ceiling. "Yes of course, just follow this corridor down, the elevators are there just take them up to ground level and have a pleasant day."

Taking off down the hall he pulled Penny behind him as runes along the floors and walls began to glow. The floor shifted the tiles rising and folding away to loose a series of paper airplanes that scattered every which way, some screaming, "Urgent!" at the top of their non-existent lungs even as they flashed through the colors of the rainbow.

"You know Master Harry, you need to relax a little. Not everything in the world is out to kill you unless your worried about death by paper cut." Penny chuckled and folded her arms back behind her head.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't be so relaxed." He snapped as another set of tile opened up loosing a pair of very ruffled looking owls whom flapped their wings and soared into one of the elevators leaving just one open as they arrived.

As he stepped into the elevator he leapt to the side as a panel slipped open and from it a tray popped out holding his wand. He snatched the wand and began inspecting it for any new mark what so ever. Moments later the elevator began its ascent and Harry couldn't fight off the feeling something was going to happen. Something the he wouldn't like. The vibration that suddenly rattled the elevator seem to support his opinion until it shuddered to a stop and the door began sliding open allowing an amalgamation of lights to rocket into the metal box.

Reacting Harry threw himself forward onto the ground his wand glowing a angry umber and the spell on his lips in seconds Penny had shifted once more into a dog, her teeth bared between her viscous barks and snapping. As he came up avoiding another of the lights he found a man atop him and a man in a black suit sighing as he ruffled his hair.

"I keep telling them, 'don't have the elevator open in a night club, the paranoid ones always, always freak out' but do they listen? No!"

Harry watched as the man atop him shifted slightly and found himself able to rise, glancing about he found a pulsing beat that seemed to shake the room and everything within, including his chest and heart. "A muggle night club?" He muttered curiously.

"Dumb I know trust me man, I know. Anyway, if you want to head to the bar first drinks on us, or just walk between the stanchions and the wall, it'll take you outside."

With a nod Harry turned on his heel, his wand spinning betwixt his fingers as he gazed at the strobing lights and he multitudes of gyrating men and women. That the American government had such an exit would have baffled him, after all he was a step for decapitating a number of them, still he didn't much care. All he wanted was out and away from the horrid music that filled the air.

However as he reached the outside world he found that it was hardly any better, clubs lined the street along with multitudes of spinning and whirring lights; not to mention the nearly tangible music that filtered its way from the buildings surrounding him. A yellow car turned his way down the street, it's checkered sides telling him he had his way out. Striding a few paces out into the street he waved and stepped back allowing the vehicle to pull up to the curb beside him.

"Where to mack?" The driver asked as he adjusted his mirror to look Harry in the eye as Penny barked happily on her way into the car. Obviously he wasn't pleased by Penny's presence, "that a aid animal buddy?"

Gazing at the mans I.D. Harry sighed, "It doesn't matter Sid, just get us somewhere quieter, somewhere I can actually sleep." As he spoke Harry pulled his wand and cast a silent confundus on his would be driver.

They were off a moment later, and before he knew it they were leaving the cities lights behind. Closing his eyes Harry let himself enjoy the silence, Penny's head rested on his lap and he scratched just behind her ears for what seemed like hours before a small town rose up before them.

Soon enough the car was pulling up to a curb on the main drag of town beside a renovated theater named the 'Talon.' Wether due to the lateness of the hour or the smallness of the town there were very few people sight and those that were, were a good distance away. So much so that as Harry glanced back at Sid, he planted his forehead against his palm and opening the door he scoured the ground for a moment before returning with a palm sized flat rock. Wrapping his fingers around it he pushed power into the stone changing it from a dull grey to a bright gold in color.

"Now Sid, take this for the fare, any extra is yours to keep." He said and pushed the stone into the cabbie's hands. Without another word he slipped from the car and headed over toward the 'Talon' as a pair of deputy's and a young raven tressed woman stepped outside followed a moment later by a worried looking man, so worried in fact he looked ready to breakdown and start bawling.

As he passed by every thought in his head told him to just keep walking, he wasn't staying just passing through in fact, it wasn't his problem, chances were he wouldn't even be able to help. Judging by the two police officers it was a crime, the fact that the mans eyes were more or less glued to the phone in his hands it wasn't a murder, therefore, a hostage maybe or a missing person a runaway maybe or a kidnapping. Still it wasn't his business, he couldn't help but hear Hermione's voice in his head telling him he had to stop with the saving people thing. Penny looked more than happy to keep going if her happy prancing was anything to go by. However two steps passed them he heard the man begin to cry and halted unable to stop himself Harry stopped in his tracks.

Turning on his heel Harry walked straight up to the man, "is there anything I can do to help?" He asked getting both the police and the man to look at him for the first time. The man looked up from his phone a questioning look on his face.

It was the deputy who spoke up first, "and you are?"

"Harry P- Peverell, this" he said gesturing at Penny, "is Penny, she's a emergency and rescue dog." If a dog could have a offended look on his face Penny had it if it couldn't she just created it right than and there.

The thinner deputy stepped forward, "what do you need for that?"

"Just information and a scent for Penny, I'll take it from there."

Twelve minutes later Harry walked away from Chloe's abandoned car alone in the dark, in his hand was a scarf he'd taken from the glove compartment. "Vestigium Chloe Sullivan" He snapped arcing the wand across his body twisting it with an upward flick as he finished the arc.

The scarf shrouded itself in a silver light and floated up and away from his hand, it took off a moment later, the spell wasn't complicated, not in the least. All it was, was a variation of the spell used by the ministry to track magic or in this case when Chloe moved the scarf would get a bead on her location.

He sprinted after it, Penny right beside him barking up a storm as he went even as the scarf slowly began to pull away. By the time he reached the edge of the woods it had nearly escaped him twice, only Penny's nose stopped him from losing it entirely. So as he reached open space he leaned down and as soon as he had Penny he turned on his heel and with a soft 'crack' apparated to the location of the scarf.

This continued until they'd successfully crossed town and were making it into the open fields, heading toward a windmill where the scarf just dropped to the ground. Dread knotted itself in Harry's stomach as the implications of the stopping scarf made their way into his mind, she was still moving sure, which meant...

Someone had buried her alive. Not even something Voldemort would do, though if he had to admit it, if Voldemort thought he could actually guarantee the persons death he wouldn't have hesitated

Driving his palms together he crushed them against the soil and dirt just shoved itself to the side around the scarf. Again and again he repeated the process until a moonlit glare shone of the metal of the coffin and he threw himself into the hole. Seeing that she wasn't moving through the glass about her face he slapped his hands together with a resounding clap and as he moved off the coffin pressed it hard to its surface sending the lid into the air.

Even as Chloe surged forward gasping for breath Harry was there relief allowing his heart to pound only slightly softer as she clung to him tears flowing heavily from her eyes as she sobbed the words, "thank you" over and over again into his shirt. After a few tense moments of not knowing what to say he gathered her into his arms and spouted the first line that popped into his head.

"It's okay, I've got you." If anything Chloe cried all the harder at his words not even noticing as he lifted them from the coffin and made a b-line for the road. It wasn't long before he reached it though Chloe hadn't quite made it that far before she fell asleep and not long after Harry relized the road had to be far less traveled than he imagined and crouching low he place a hand on Penny and corkscrewed upwards.

He meant to dissaparate away when a force not unlike a wrecking ball struck him as it simultaneously ripped the blonde from his arms. End over end Harry tumbled through the field until finally he skid to a stop his face plastered with dirt, grime and no small amount of blood. Pressing his hand together he glanced at the young man before him, he stood tall and protective over the girl, though whether it had anything to do with her being a hostage or a friend Harry couldn't tell. Penny yowled in pain as she quickly follow a similar route as him a moment later.

Reaching the dirt again he grinned as a fist of earth rose up and clocked his attacker in the jaw. Racing forward a few yards ahead he whipped his wand across his chest slinging out two flinging hexs and an overpowered severing charm before clapping a hand to both of his ward and lurching around, disapparating in a thunderous crack unnoticing of the red tinted lenses that watched him go.

"Hey!" He yelled as he arrived at the doors of the hospital, the next while was a blur of motion to him. The doctors pulled her from his hands, called the police and he had to answer a number of questions as to how he found her for who knows how long. It wasn't but a minute later sleep or lack there of finally caught up with him and seconds later Harry snored lightly from his place in the chair he'd taken residence in, in Chloe's room.

End

Authors Note: Took a little longer than I was expecting, fleshed out Harry's abilities a bit more, or so I'd like to think. Not to mention Penny, for those who realize what she is congrats to the rest well it'll be revealed later. Yes the Hallow's have a place here but they've yet to arrive.

For those interested, I have an account on smashwords with an original work in progress and a short book of poetry. Just go to smashwords and look up Samuel Ryder.

I look forward to all input. Flames included of course.

TFI


	3. Everything a Price

Standard Disclaimer applies: The truly original characters you may see in this or future chapters are mine woohoo. Beyond that I don't own squat.

Eternal

Chapter 3: Everything a price.

From the Journal of Harry Potter: _I Hate equally, whether its boredom or from some other source. I don't care about skin color nor the dialect spoken, they aren't important, humans in general are those I hate. I don't hate those who attack me oddly enough I don't, they're not worth the scorn instead they get something far worse; at least in my own humble opinion. They receive naught but my apathy veiled by good will. I will say however a few rules have come to the forefront of my mind. First and foremost should a threat be issued escalation in return is a must. I have come to truly appreciate the scorched earth policy, its served me well._

Harry didn't know why, but time always seemed to move at the slowest pace it could manage, at least when he was bored. And boy was he bored.

He sat in the room in the Smallville Inn room twelve, rapping his fingers against the arm of the pleather recliner that'd been placed in his room. It'd been less than a week since his first moment in the meteor struck town and he was already more than a little tired of it. Nothing but corn and cows. Huffing he pushed himself from the chair and began pacing across the red streaks gold carpeting.

"This is what you wanted Harry, something slow!" He snapped loud enough Penny jerked her head from the floor and stared at him. "So why am I itching to leave?"

He grunted as he passed the intricately carved trunk that'd been the first thing to arrive via the transport quill. Filled with the daggers he'd requested of which save for the initial moment when they'd arrived hadn't been touched. A number of cardboard boxes sat in a corner filled with a few cases of gems, a good few of his parents things and a number of photo albums. The rest of his things however, it seemed had the goblins dragging their knobby feet in sending him, probably trying to open several of the books not listed for wand crafting which wouldn't open. Still with the daggers at his disposal he wasn't bored for lack of anything to do.

It was just the sloth like speed with which the days passed, Harry found there was only one word to truly describe it. Excruciating.

Pausing in the middle of the room his eyes landed on the folder beneath the dimmed lamp, the records he needed as Harry Peverell. With it a missive from the Secretary of Magic, Maya Abadon herself, requesting he settle down and attend classes proper to his age range.

For his own safety of course.

Harry had to bite back a curse as well as the flick of his wand that would have set the paper ablaze at the thought. Like safety was an actual issue, true he'd no doubt the magical police the country had at its disposal made the Auror forces look like a child armed with a rubber screwdriver in comparison. However that was saying more bad about the British, not so much as to how great the americans are. Likely out of a ten on one fight he was sure he'd be able to mop the floor with three-fourths of them before the first reacted. Even with their upgraded spell fire.

No all they wanted was for him to settle down so they could watch him and he'd be tucked out of the way.

Still, he thought and pulled the cellphone from his pocket, he'd three numbers listed within it already. It wasn't something he believed would be as easily achievable in the big cities and why would he want to? Mr. Sullivan had been over the moon about him since he found out that Harry had brought his daughter in. Not to mention the girl herself who never seemed to stop, whether it was the stream of questions, the curious looks or the tears. What happened to her was something he wouldn't wish on any save maybe Draco who in his opinion had become far more a monster than Voldemort. The final number belonged to the Kent's.

Now that was a meeting that made him want a pensieve, he'd recognized Clark immediately as the one that knocked him away from Chloe and from the other youths frowning face and accusing eyes he was recognized as well, or at least suspected. His parents however had been welcoming, and more than a little thankful. When he told them it was his pleasure and took a seat near Chloe who shot him one of if not the most dazzling smiles he'd ever seen, Clark looked as if he were ready to punch him.

To top it off Martha Kent had pressed their phone number into his hands 'just in case he needed something.'

He'd left awhile later after a girl that could be called nothing but stunning walked through the door. Any man would be attracted to her and Harry could see himself being no different if it weren't for the feeling he got from her when he locked eyes with her. So with a few words to Chloe that should she need anything she just had to call the Smallville Inn and ask for him he slipped through the door acutely away that Clark had followed him out not that it mattered as soon as he reached a door marked supply closet and stepped in and apparated out.

A series of high pitched beeps resounded from his pocket sending him jumping his hands pressed together he realized it was emanating from the phone in his pocket. Retrieving said device he glared at it for a moment almost willing it to burst into flames, before reading what the text.

'Have you decided or shall we do so for you? M.S.M.A.'

Growling he squeezed the phone in his hand so hard it began to crack before it vanished from his hand reappearing whole on the side table. It was the final thing the Government had sent to him, a phone set with a replication rune that activated when the phone was significantly damaged and vanishing the ruined version as it did so. An impressive feat of magic to be sure, Harry had broken the phone more times than he could count after he'd gotten it just to see if there was a limit; if there was he hadn't found it yet.

Still the fact that they were more than willing to make a decision as to where he settled had Harry raising his wand at the device. With a solid swish the phone shot through the air where it shook violently for a moment before imploding in a shower of sparks throwing its meager remains to the floor.

Seconds passed as he glanced around for the phone just waiting for it to reappear so he could continue his rampage against its fragile system. Harry grinned at his own belligerent tenacity, a fact Hermione wouldn't approve, he sighed resigning himself to raising a glass to her when he'd procured himself another bottle of Napa County's wine from Joseph Cellars. Another fact that she'd argue against believing that the best wine came from France.

Harry disagreed and couldn't help but smile at the number of times he'd slipped her the stuff claiming it to be from some forgotten vintner.

His joy was short lived however as with a cheery "ping" he noticed the phone laying atop the mantle beside an empty frame. Snorting he turned his attention away from the phone and plopped himself down onto the couch, more than a little eager to return to his interrupted reverie.

A second "ping" followed the first and finally came a third before the phone seemed to go into a seizure of sorts. its buttons flying off, glass cracking even as it made its way into the air. Suddenly it was right in front of him a pair of red wire framed brown eyes glaring at him as if daring him to even attempt ignoring her.

"Mr. Peverell," a very thick feminine voice jerked from the phone, "I've a rather busy day and little time for teenage melodramatics whether your a lord from another country, a hero, or even an alchemist!"

Harry couldn't keep the grin from his face, apparently he'd offended her. Good. Served her right trying to manage his life, he'd manage it just fine on his own thank you very much!

"Ms. Abadon," He greeted, almost pleasantly if he said so himself a fact which he made to congratulate himself upon. "If you hadn't noticed I was well into ignoring you, so if you'd PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" He snapped.

The phone jerked back as if scalded before shooting forward until it was an inch from his nose. "You listen you whiny arrogant littl-" her voice came out as far more of a rasp and halted as she began to cough. "Very well Mr. Peverell. Since you've refused to help yourself it seems I shall have to step in. I hope you enjoy your time in Smallville."

With that the phone burst into a shower of sparks and burning hot circuitry without leaving the proximity of his face first sending shards of the hot metal careening onto his skin. Jerking back Harry clutched his face for a moment ripping out a few of the more solid pieces with small grunts of pain.

"You know Penny, you coulda warned me or some-" Harry was caught off guard as he turned around to find one Chloe Sullivan standing just beyond his doorway a look of concern on her face.

~~~Eternal~~~

She was out.

Free, of course that was relative and she knew it, the people in the hospital hadn't harmed her, just poked and prodded to make sure she was well along with asking the same foolish question time and again.

Was she well, if she were honest with herself probably, definitely not. Being locked in a coffin and buried alive... yeah people just got over that in a flash. Not.

She stared at everyone around her as she adjusted her purse for the umpteenth time before just deciding to hold it in place. She was away than any one of them could be in on her abduction, and if she were the paranoid sort she probably would. It didn't she wasn't wary however when a pair of footsteps had followed her up the block for to long. Hanging a right she slipped into an alley and held tight to the pepper spray one of her girlfriends had gifted her.

She couldn't hold in her relief when the tall reedy man just walked by her with but a questioning glance. It wasn't him.

Still she was out and everywhere she looked people moved about and she couldn't help but wonder how many of those casting glances at her realized who she was. That she was the girl who just got saved after being buried alive. Beyond the tears that welled in her eyes which she mercilessly quashed she couldn't help how her mind turned to her savior.

Hadrian Peverell.

At first she thought he may have been the one to abduct her in the first place, than that thought was pushed aside, her kidnapper was taller than Harry who was only just taller than she by a fair bit. Of course that didn't mean she didn't do a background on him. Between being stuck in Smallville Medical and Pete hooking her up into their internet she had more than enough time for a bit of research.

Hadrian James Peverell, an Englishman she rolled her eyes at that like the accent wasn't enough of a giveaway to that answer. He was a minor lord and had a few ties to the royal family, though he was more than likely one of the last in the line to inherit. He'd been raised by his aunt and uncle, though a file was attached she knew her contacts tended to go overboard which meant it was probably something like an article about them winning a random prize drawing. At eleven he was accepted into a prestigous school in Scotland named "Hogwarts" of all things, a school for prodigies of the arts. What it taught she didn't know, the word 'arts' was vague because anything could be called an art and she couldn't seem to find anymore anywhere on the web, well save for the one blog that stated it was a school that taught a race of ancient children using advanced technology from their home world.

Two headed fish sure, bug boys, okay, pyrokinetic coaches she'd get behind that, heat vampires even but a race of ancient children with advanced technology? What was he talking about a supped up version of the Kokiri? Yeah, no.

She was up for a conspiracy theory more than the next girl but forever children, that was kind of pushing it outside the land of video games. Which she reminded herself she needed to pick up the new rom for the aforementioned series, not that she'd get to much time to play it but for those nights when you know who disappointed it would do the job.

Beyond that her search turned up very little. An odd fact since she was of the firm belief that everything about everything could be found on the web given enough time. Not that she didn't believe in asking questions of course. That was what led her to the door she stood in front of in the first place.

Room 12 of the Smallville Inn.

She snorted all that had taken was asking Kline the desk manager which room he was in with a pretty smile. Men so simple plus it was a major ego boost just to know that just because she wasn't carrying around the initials L.L. didn't mean she wasn't attractive. Of course she knew she was, she'd seen the boys look at her, just not the one she'd been hoping for, stupid oaf.

It only took her a minute at most to reach Harry's room, and of course as she was about to knock she heard stumbling and several grunts of pain from within. She didn't even no why, maybe it was just the journalist in her or maybe it was because she wanted to help the man who'd helped her, she preferred the latter in the way of explanations, she was in his room and she flushed.

Just in front of her was a nearly naked Harry, the only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxer briefs that left nothing really to the imagination and she'd admit when he was wearing his baggy clothes she thought he looked hardly big enough to carry himself let alone her, not that she thought she was heavy of course. Still, the man in front of her could only be described as sculpted. Not really bulky like weight lifter, she only had one thing to say to guys who did that and it wasn't something she said often, eeew. No, he was more along the lines of a boxer if she'd had to guess; a lightweight definitely, but yeah a boxer.

The pastiness she could do without wow. Just wow. The muscles rippled as he moved stretching the number of scars that littered his back and legs and than he turned around. Trickles of blood slid down his face, and from the darkened marks surrounded by a deep mottled red he'd managed a few burns as well. He jerked back slightly upon seeing her and she could help but notice that he was nearly naked and very much a hottie.

Ignoring the blush she could feel on her cheeks she started forward.

~~~Eternal~~~

Before Harry knew it he was sitting beside her on the couch despite his numerous protests of being fine, instead she wiped away the blood and pulled out a ziploc bag full of first aid supplies. It held everything from burn cream and gauze to what he swore was a small tank and breathing mask.

"Do you always carry around first aid supplies and bully guys into letting you use them?" Harry asked with a huff.

Chloe didn't even look up, "Well the bag was my dads idea, he can be overprotective, and I don't normally have to do this at all, most people have the sense to not have something thats going to blow up near their face."

"And I knew it was going to blow up?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't seem surprised that it did..." With that she dragged a swab doused in alcohol across the gash below his eye, going so far as to grab his head as he jerked away from the instrument of burning and stinging.

Harry opened his mouth to retort and closed it just as quickly, he had almost it expected it to blow up, granted it was after he'd picked the thing up for the first time but there was no real way for him to know that Abadon knew a way to turn a cellphone of all things into an instantaneous howler. Talk about creepy. Instead he just closed his eyes doing his best to ignore the touches of Chloe's fingers as they moved about pulled the small pieces of his phone from his face before swabbing and bandaging them.

As she was reaching the bottom of his face, where the least amount of damage had happened, he caught a shimmer around the table. A new phone exactly like the one that'd burst apart on him and a folder opened to display something he couldn't read was topped by two tickets. He could however read the letterhead on both forms of documents. 'Smallville Highschool' was prominently displayed. Inwardly Harry curesed Abadon had gone through with it and he was stuck with two tickets to some play or something. How useless. The only upside is Chloe hadn't seemed to notice it appearing next to her purse which meant the Secretary wasn't a complete idiot.

"So, what brings an English Lord to Smallville?" Chloe asked after a moment and Harry's attention jerked back to her. Obviously she'd looked him up and didn't seem the least bit embarrassed about it, probably the reporter in her if he remembered their earlier conversations, which meant she'd seen whatever cover story the government had whipped up for him. Wonderful.

"On or off the record?" He asked with a rueful grin. Than she smiled a bright full smile her eyes seeming to light up as he spoke and his heart leapt. It wasn't the drawing force that he'd felt for Cho nor the monster trying to rip its way out of him like for Ginny. it was far softer a feeling yet no less powerful.

"Off of course, unless you'd like it in the torch?" She chirped with a raised brow. "I mean did you sell a few of your pieces or something and just want to get out of Hogwarts." Her nose wrinkled at that.

"Pieces?" Harry asked quizzical.

"Yeah." She answered tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she bit down on her lip for a moment. "Do you not call your paintings or sculptures pieces over there?"

Realization dawned on Harry, she thought he was an artist, and thats when a frown found its way to his face, she thought he was an artist. Abadon's people turned him into an artist of all things, they'd made Hogwarts an art school. Before he could start plotting or raving he realized Chloe was still waiting for an answer. What was he supposed to say? He'd killed a good few hundred people, left others in agonizing pain and likely crippled his government because they turned their backs on him? Yeah that wasn't going to happen. Still the truth or a version of it was likely the best answer.

"Nothing like that I'm afraid." Harry shrugged and pulled his hand through his hair with a grin. "Sent a few of the political people a message that how do you americans say? Rubbed them the wrong way?" He looked to her and grinned as she nodded. "Which led to a falling out between me and a friends family. Was in my best interests to leave. So, here I am." Gesturing to the room around them.

Chloe got up and wandered her way to the other side of the couch as if scrutinizing the small number of boxes in the corner and the chest before turning back to him. "It seems like your leaving something out." She said

Harry shrugged but inside he was kicking himself trying to come up with something, anything that would distract her from further scrutiny. Thats when his eyes landed on the tickets. "I know its late into the year but I've transferred into glory that Smallville High, so I was wondering if you'd mind going to this" he waved the tickets about. "With me?"

Whatever he was preparred for was not the pink tinged cheeks or shine filled eyes that looked back at him. "Of course I'll go. I'd been waiting for someone to ask me..." She trailed off for a moment before shaking her head. "I'd love to."

Than she paused, eyes going wide and grabbed her purse and all but power walked to the door. "There's so much I've got to do!" Her phone was already in her hand and had begun dialing, "I've got to get ahold of Pete, find out where we can link up with him, find out if were having dinner before or after. I'll get ahold of you with the details later. Oh, my dress!" She cried as the door closed behind her.

It all left Harry blinking in confusion, since when did anyone need a dress for a school play or what... Freezing looked at the tickets and flipped them in his hands before groaning as he realized exactly what the tickets were for. The spring formal, which of course translated into something else in his mind. A dance.

He'd just asked Chloe to a dance, which after a moment sent him a round of quiet laughter. If only Ron could see him now, he didn't have to freak out or pull a girl from a group, or even wait till the last minute and he managed a date. All without meaning to. Of course at that he started thinking about his only real experience at a dance and groaned. Not only did he not have any real skill at dancing, but he doubted his few sizes two small bottle green dress robes would be an acceptable choice as a wardrobe which meant he'd need to go shopping.

Damn it.

He started up glancing toward the window outside and with a shrug dropped back down onto the couch where the promptly dropped into the domain of morpheus for a well deserved, if fitful, slumber.

Thousands of faces surrounded him, moaning in pain, mocking him, staring at him. Each as grotesque and shrouded in flames of orange as the last. Some seemed to be naught but skulls while others were amidst the process of decay and he could recognize portions of their faces. Dolohov, Malfoy Sr. and if the cries of "father help me!" were anything to go by the skull with the fleshy lower jaw was Malfoy Jr. Oddly only one face seemed to be enjoying the flame, reveling in it fact. Fenrir Greyback.

His head, an odd amalglamation of a vulpine skull and his cackling skull claiming to be avarice in a voice that could only be fenrir's own dastardly growl, was plenty busy. He was gnawing on the jaws of the skulls closest him until the inferno suddenly shifted dislodging him momentarily before he returned to his previous task.

"Potter..."

"Potter please..."

"Damn you!"

"Ahhh!"

"Please!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Halfblood scum!"

"Oooh Potty, this is exquisite!"

"Release me!"

"Please end me..."

The voice came echoing from every level of the skulls echoing off the flaming tunnel which seemed to stretch into the depths of infinity. It was only than that Fenrir himself seemed to notice him.

"Potty! Welcome" He floated down and away from the wall wreathed in flames of bright black and darkened red. "I like what you've done with the place. True eternal torment, of course it only lasts so long as your mind does...hehehe." Two coal like embers erupted within the depths of his sockets as the bone seemed to bend of all things allowing him an even more crazed expression.

Harry stepped back his hand ready to snap together when Fenrir back off, "Oh I'm not coming for you Potter not yet. When your guards dropped and the moons full, I'll be waiting and than I'll take your body as my own!" He seemed almost giddy at the prospect.

Harry snorted, it hadn't changed since he'd first made the stone and reached where ever he was as he slept. Enter listen to the insane cackling of the multitudes of madmen and blast Fenrir back in line. Striking his hands together the fire behind him lanced out bursting into millions of flaming strings which quickly begun dragging Fenrir's wolf like head down deeper into the bowels of eternity. It wouldn't be permanent, sadly the psychotic true wolf wannabe would be back by the next night and if not the night after at the latest.

Closing his eyes Harry began to push, thats all it ever one push and the flames and all those contained within vanished leaving him within a void of white.

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed as she materialized before him.

"Hermione," He greeted with a groan as he dropped into a plush ravenclaw blue chair. Whether it was her shade or her true spirit or even some entity his mind whipped up she acted exactly like Hermione to a fault.

"You know your not living right? Of course with this Chloe you might be on the right track." She said brightly settling herself into a chair she smoothed her skirt. "I'm proud you asked her to the dance and so quickly too."

He looked away with a sigh and winced as he heard her tongue click, "Harry you did mean to ask her didn't you!"

He winced.

"You're not going to break this off!" She snapped with a small stomp of her foot and Harry had the presence of mind to begin shaking his head until his best friend huffed but settled down nonetheless.

"You know you don't need to check up on me Hermione, I'm fine." He mumbled and her huff had him hanging his head again.

"So tell me, have you figured out how to release the souls yet?"

His shoulders slumped all the further, "only the one, use the stone, the souls used up in that instance no matter what it is. But that doesn't help, as far as I've been able to tell the soul is used up afterward."

She placed a hand to his and offered a small smile. "You'll do it Harry I know it."

The world began to fill with white light encompassing everything but her words came again.

"I know it."

Jerking forward Harry found the sun shining through the window into his eyes and did the only thing his sleep ridden mind could think of. With a 'Thump' he landed on the floor facing away from the window ending up nose to nose with a groggy looking Penny.

"Why are you staying as a dog?" His only response was a whine and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right" He grunted shoving himself to his feet and with a half a step he spun disappearing with a near silent 'crack.'

In the heart of Metropolis he appeared in silence and walked from the alley while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Just across the street was a plaza filled with a number of smaller companies including one Harry had been into just once before when he'd bought pure charcoal which he turned to gold and sold at the cash for gold location next door. He didn't feel bad, he understood the reasoning for the first rule of alchemy. Flooding an economy with gold would kill it faster than any terrorist organization could, but one alchemist selling of a few hundred dollar of gold every now and than wasn't going to even put a dent in the economy. At least not for awhile, or so he hoped.

Walking in he waved off the clerk at the door and made a beeline for the materials he'd need. Silk in black, and a smaller amount in green a few shades below the vibrant green that made up his eyes, pewter ingots, and plenty of black leather. A small wave of his wand which he'd hidden beneath the material convinced the cashier the objects he held were eighty percent off retail and he walked out of the store more than a little happy. It was as he was walking back into the light he caught the suns reflection off a pair off green goggles on the roof opposite him, just beside the large unlit sign for 'Rilene's Market' and he all but growled.

"Abadon" turning on his heel he walked back into the store and slipped into the mens room before disappearing with a loud 'CRACK' that left the mirrors rattling against the wall. Appearing with such a 'boom' the citizens below no doubt thought someone nearby had fired a gun, the force from his entrance sending the feathers that made up the majority of the debri on roof scattering into the air. The green goggled man, for his form couldn't be that of a woman, staggered back a step, a split second later he was on the run sprinting for the the roof of the other building. With a shout of "no you don't" Harry slammed his hands into the ground sending the railing around the building extending far into the sky.

"No running," Harry grunted as he rose back to his feet facing the man who'd skidded to a halt before he could strike the fencing.

"Heathen, my freedom is in your best interest." The mans almost electronic voice came, "Lest you subject yourself to the wrath of one of gods angels."

Already Harry was willing to dismiss the man as a nut, however that slowed a fair bit when a pair of wings as pure as freshly fallen snow extended from his back and he was shrouded in a golden glow. Should he have replaced the outfit with the toga like robes the biblical angels wore than yeah he'd look a lot like an angel. Still, Harry snorted.

Pressing his palms together he shrugged, "I've deal with far worse than some prissy angel stalking me. Why are you following me?"

In response the self proclaimed angel beat his wings once and shot into the air, "I was sent for one simple reason, to asses if you truly are a heretic under lucifers tutelage. I see the Lords worries were founded." Golden script spread around the mans hand as he began to chant under his breath.

The hair on the back of his neck began to rise and Harry threw himself to the side as bolts of electricity danced across the space he stood moments before. The red electricity flowed from his palms into the cement room forming into a canon loaded with pointed rebar and with a grin Harry jerked the string sending the rebar bolts toward his stalker. They were blasted from the air moments later, reduced to ash in the wind.

"Don't you see heathen? My holy powers are beyond your understanding and they are more than a match for your feeble attempts at slaying me. Just render your self still and take the judgements of God!" He cried and more lightning rained down toward Harry.

Rolling away Harry took one of the iron fence posts into his hand and freed it in a brief flash of red sparks. Whirling it in his hands he grinned as it shifted into a halberd as it slowed to a stop. Racing toward the angel the stone beneath his feet shifting into a set of stairs as he went he swung right through the angels stomach. Or where it would have been if he hadn't backed a few yards away.

"I realize you've opened the gate you mongrel but not even you should be able to perform such a thing without some form of action or circle!" He howled and slung a bolt at Harry, far larger than the previous destroying the stairs sending Harry hurtling toward the rooftop.

Spinning Harry pressed his feet into the parts of the stairway that remained standing and from them extended cement that curved its way down underneath its creator before reaching the ground. Harry rushed down his makeshift ramp knocking any rubble he could from the air before it struck him and as he reached the bottom he tumbled head over heals coming to a stop with a torrent of laughter.

"Circles on my shoes moron, I can't count the times they've saved my ass." Rearing back he rolled to his feet and ripped his wand from his sleeve casting the most powerful cutting curse he could before slinging his halberd into the air like a buzzsaw. Rushing the fence he clapped and grasped the iron sending the pointed tips curving back down toward his opponent.

The angel proved to be surprisingly agile barrel rolled over his curse, rose less than a meter allowing the whirling halberd to pass harmlessly beneath him and skirted the tips with an ease that showed just how comfortable he was in the air. Harry wasn't deterred and just kept pumping energy into the fence, no matter how good his opponent was at dodging eventually he'd get hit and as far as he'd seen the angel or whatever he was couldn't attack while in motion.

"Nothing your pathetic alchemy can do will touch me!" He crowed just as blood seeped from his lips for a moment the final fence post delving its way into his stomach. However before he could even slump forward he was encased in a glow of what could only be described as pure light and when it faded he'd vanished.

"Damn nutjobs." Harry grunted as he turned his attention back to the materiel's he'd gathered ignoring the incoming sirens. As soon as he'd them in his arms he gave the smallest of turns and like the angel vanished from the rooftop as if he'd never been there. At least if your ignored the major damaged that'd been wrought to the rooftops of course.

Reappearing in his apartment, Harry slung the bundle of goods to the floor and pressed his hands together, the red lightning sweeping across his palms almost begging to be used to reach out and change the world around him into something more fitting of his desire. However before he could direct it toward the bundle at his feet his door burst open wide revealing the teenaged Kent and even as Harry blinked he found himself in motion for a split second before his back met the wall in a way he never thought it would, half buried within it.

Without a groan Harry raised his head and green eyes met blue. He wasn't surprised by the other teens speed or strength, he'd already been able to appreciate those particular attributes first hand. Though he wasn't expecting the teen to react the way he was nor could Harry remember slighting him in a way that would require such a violent reaction.

"What do you want with Chloe!" He growled pushing a little harder and managing to bury Harry just a little deeper into the wall.

"Clark" surprise colored his wheezing voice ever so slightly before he grinned hearing the snarling that erupted from his right. He knew Penny stood there ready to leap and delve her teeth into Clarks flesh. "Haaaave ya met Penny?" He asked gesturing to the animal.

He watched as Penny leapt at him fangs bared and Clark didn't react in the slightest, right up until the point where Penny's teeth sank into his arm and he gave a surprised shout of his own even as he flung his arm to the side sending her bodily into the wall beside the lone fireplace where she fell to the floor with a grunt of pain. Harry for his part hung there shocked, his eyes locked on his downed pseudo-pet who began to rise. He knew homunculi were stronger than any human could be and yet the teen who held him aloft had no problem in slinging her from his arm.

As Penny looked ready to dart for her target again Harry shook his head and glared at the man holding him. Cocking his fist back he slugged Clark in the face and grimaced as he felt the bones in his hand give and crack, he shook it off just as quickly however; already he could feel his bones mending, the tendons and muscles mending. Pressing his uninjured hand to the wall beside him he willed it to grow, to bind and remove Clark. Like a forgotten child aiming to please their father the wood responded, branches sprouted around him extending while they grew all the thicker and wound their way around the man their creator bid them attack.

However as each branch drew close enough Clark would grab it and crush it in his hand before moving on to the next shoots extending toward him. Seeing the branches weren't working Harry frowned and slammed the bottoms of his shoes into the wall sending dozens of more branches careening from the wall and ensnaring Clarks legs forcing him to stumble back as he tried to keep the vines from winding their way from head to toe.

As soon as Harry hit the ground he was in motion, rolling away he readied his hands and slammed them into the floor sending a block of wood and iron careening like an out of control bullet train into the crook of Clarks legs and he'd swear he almost heard a 'ding' as Clark jerked and the construct shattered. For all the strikes power however it seemed to achieve nothing except to make his attacker wince.

"Why won't anything work!" Harry snapped it didn't matter however as he could hear sirens blaring ever louder, snapping his hands together he pressed them to the floor and like the rewinding of a tape; the branches retreated from their assault on Clark and began slipping back into the wall leaving nothing but a new grain to the panels as evidence they were ever there.

Clark rushed him and grabbing his arm swung him through the air sending Harry like Penny before him right into the wall and Harry could feel the cracking of the bones that struck him. As he looked up he found Clark frozen in place staring at him with something akin to fear on his face, it was one Harry had seen often enough on his own face; the look of panic.

"Just stay away from Chloe!" He said and vanished in the blink of an eye.

Harry grunted as he rolled onto his back eyeing the spot on the wall he'd struck with mild surprise. Hardly a mark on in, obviously it was made sturdier than he thought. Already his bones had mended and gingerly he pushed himself to his feet all the while focusing on keeping the more visible of the damage visible to any who could see. He was leaning against the wall as a heavy set Sheriff burst into the room his gun draw and upon seeing Harry's battered face holstered his weapon and rushed forward.

With an unseeable grin on his face Harry allowed himself to slump down just as the pudgy officer reached him.

~Fin~

AN: For a time I thought of continuing on and giving a bit more information in this chapter, play out the scene a bit more as it were. However I figured letting you all guess what's going to happen next would work better in the long run.

This chapter was fun, it was a blast to show a bit more of Harry's character and though I felt Clark was off character a little I figure it worked pretty well. If you'd like a bit of an expansion of that just ask and I'll answer. For those of you who believe Harry isn't Harry well I ask you be a bit more patient.

Next chapter I promise there will be more character interaction, for it's time to begin the final episode of season 1.

Anyone care to make a wager on who's popping up? Or what Harry's devious mind has cooked up? Bring it on folks and I'll be completely honest in my answers.

I still find myself in need of a Beta folks. Someone step up it would speed my process considerably as I don't look for much, someone who can catch a few of my mistakes and a sounding board is all I need.

Now to wrap things up I ask that you all review even if its just to point out my mistakes I ask you review. Trying to get better folks.


End file.
